Some automotive vehicles are equipped with a transfer case assembly that selectively enables a switch from a single driven axle to two driven axles. For example, some rear-wheel drive vehicles have a transfer case assembly that can selectively direct some of the drive torque to the front wheels in addition to the rear wheels, establishing an all-wheel drive mode or a four-wheel drive mode.